Battle for Ooarai
The Battle for Ooarai is an Annihilation battle that takes place during Girls und Panzer der Film. The match pits Ooarai Girls Academy against the All-Stars University Team in a 30v30 battle to prevent the closure of Ooarai. The match was arranged after MEXT Official Renta Tsuji reneged on his agreement (see Episode 9 ) and pushed forward his proposal of closing down Ooarai Girls Academy irrelevant of the fact that they won the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. In response, Anzu Kadotani formed a second agreement with Tsuji, this time bound by written agreement and signed by MEXT along with representatives of the High School, University, and National Sensha-dō Federations. The school closure would be finalised unless Ooarai Girls Academy won the match. Synposis 'The Ooarai Compound Team' As Ooarai Girls Academy only possessed a total of eight tanks, they are set to begin the match at a heavy numerical disadvantage. However, upon hearing of Ooarai's plight, members from the Sensha-dō clubs of various other schools transfer into Ooarai, bringing their tanks with them as 'private property'. The opposition commander, Alice Shimada, raises no objections to the last minute additions despite Tsuji's protest, and hence the reinforced Ooarai Compound Team is able to field a full team of thirty tanks. Operation Bumpy The Ooarai Compound Team enters the battle, each team attempting to advance on an individual objective. Miho Nishizumi deploys her forces in hopes of catching the enemy in a decisive battle from the beginning. After reviewing the Ooarai Compound Team's vehicles, Alice Shimada deploys the All-Stars University Team forces in three similar companies, designated 'Azumi Company', 'Rumi Company' and 'Megumi Company' after her respective subordinate commanders. Alice decides to target the heavy tanks from Kuromorimine and Pravda first. Morning Glory The All-Stars University Team hits both flanks of the Ooarai Compound Team simultaneously. On the left flank, team Morning Glory becomes engaged with Azumi Company in a heavily wooded area. Attacking at speed with M26 Pershing heavy tanks, the All-Stars University Team students exploit their high levels of expertise to focus fire on the Sherman vehicles, damaging their treads and transmissions. Taking control of a road, Azumi Company push forwards to break through the flanks of the Chi-Ha-Tan light tanks. With the Saunders tanks unable to provide backup, several of the Chi-Ha-Tan commanders lose their cool and recklessly charge. Two tanks are promptly knocked out. Azumi Company breaks through the line. Kay tries to have her company give chase, but focus fire has damaged the drive trains of many of Team Morning Glory's tanks, hindering their pursuit. The All-Stars University Team tanks get away. Sunflower Team Sunflower advances on a high, central hilltop, from which they hope to give supporting fire to the other two embattled companies. They crest the hill unopposed. Although the All-Stars University Team tanks from Megumi Company are spotted ahead, Katyusha notes that Pershing tanks are not good hill-climbers. Thus Team Sunflower manage to position themselves well before the Pershings are in range. From their commanding position, Team Sunflower prepares to give supporting fire to the other companies, but just as Katyusha gives the order to open fire, a colossal explosion shakes the ground and showers the Team Sunflower vehicles with upturned dirt. The smoke slowly clears, with nobody sure as to where the explosion came from. In the silence, a shot from very far off is heard: Several moments later a huge artillery shell lands between two Kuromorimine Panthers, immobilising them both in one hit. Maho Nishizumi orders her company to relocate before the next strike, but at this moment both Megumi Company, approaching from the front, and Azumi Company, who have circled round from behind, come into range. Pincered between the two forces, with artillery raining down, Team Sunflower abandons the hill. Retreating downhill at speed, Katyusha is last in the file, and the All-Stars University Team tanks focus fire on her. Recognising the value of Katyusha's tactical expertise, the Pravda tanks in front turn around one-by-one to act as a delaying rearguard. First Klara in the T-34/85, then the first years in the KV-2, then finally Nonna's IS-2 all turn back and sacrifice themselves in order to hold off the onslaught long enough for Katyusha to escape. Although initially standing her ground with stubborn determination, Katyusha is eventually persuaded to retreat and tearfully abandons her comrades. Dandelion Team Dandelion covers the right flank of the Ooarai Compound Team, in an area dominated by flat, open wetlands. The company soon runs into the All-Stars University Team; Pershing tanks from Rumi Company. Rumi Company spreads out across the wetlands and engages in a long range firefight. The extreme range gunnery fails to produce results. Miho has Team Dandelion stay at the limit of their gun range. Rumi Company also stays at long range. Team Dandelion gets constantly shelled by artillery, but without decisive results. Both companies persist the engagement until the artillery is neutralised in Operation Kill Serve. Operation Kill Serve In response to the threat of artillery, Miho forms Acorn Platoon, a taskforce of small, fast tanks commanded by Anchovy. The platoon feints towards the All-Stars University Team command tank, then infiltrates behind their lines in search of the artillery. They soon locate the All-Stars University Team vehicle; the Karl-Gerät 040 - An open-topped self-propelled super-heavy mortar armed with a 600mm howitzer cannon. The Karl-Gerät 040 is guarded by three Pershings. Acorn Platoon decides to take them on, with Duck Team formulating the details of "Operation Kill Serve". The attack opens with Mika's BT-42. The Finnish tank jumps into the middle of the Pershing platoon and immediately dispatches one of them before taking off across the dry riverbed. The remaining two Pershing tanks follow, at which point the other Ooarai vehicles make their move. Duck Team approaches the bridge with Anzio's CV.33 stacked on top of the hull. Turtle Team brings up the rear. The Karl-Gerät 040 turns and attempts to fire at the Ooarai Compound Team vehicles from close range, but the shell is dodged, instead hitting the bridge behind them. The bridge collapses just as the BT-42 dashes underneath: One of the pursuing Pershing tanks is crushed by the falling debris and knocked out. Approaching the huge mobile artillery piece, Duck Team hits the brakes, catapulting the lightweight CV.33 into the air. From the elevated firing angle, Carpaccio opens fire with the machine gun, aiming for the gun barrel, but misses. The CV.33 lands upside down in front of the massive artillery weapon. Turtle Team races past the Type 89B, calling for the CV.33 to restart its engine. Tempted by Anzu's offer of pasta, the Anzio girls perform a lightning-fast track repair, and the inverted CV.33 acts as a ramp to propel the Hetzer into the air. Momo Kawashima passes the gunner's controls to Anzu Kadotani, who thus fires a shell straight into the Karl-Gerät's gun barrel, immobilising it. Meanwhile, in the riverbed, the last Pershing manages to ram the BT-42, sending it tumbling into a ditch. However, the BT-42 lands on its drive wheels, and even with its tracks broken it proves still able to drive on its suspension. The furious chase resumes. After a lengthy duel, the Pershing scores a second hit on the BT-42 that knocks out several drive wheels and threatens to topple the tank, but Mikko holds the BT-42 balanced on one wheel long enough for Aki to return fire, and both tanks take each other out. A Limited War Once the Ooarai Compound Team disengages, the scores stand at 22 to 24, in favour of the All-Stars University Team. Maho Nishizumi addresses Miho Nishizumi, stating that she should be fighting the battle according to her own style. Thus Miho once again reorganises the Ooarai Compound Team vehicles into new detachments. The team then retreats towards a large, abandoned amusement park. The All-Stars University Team likewise regroups, and follows. Three gates exist as the only routes into the park, so Ooarai sets up defences and waits for the assault. At the southern gate are the two remaining Kuromorimine tanks. At the eastern utility gate are the St. Gloriana vehicles. At the western gate wait the remaining Chi-Ha-Tan forces. Anzio's tankette scales the roller coaster rail to the highest point, providing reconnaissance and coordination. Anglerfish Team adopts a similar position atop a false mountain in the central plaza. All other tanks wait in the plaza as a mobile response team. Southern Main Gate The southern gate is the main entrance to the park, and thus it is the most obvious candidate to come under attack. Anchovy confirms that the entire All-Stars University Team force is heading that way, so Miho deploys Katyusha along with the Ooarai vehicles to reinforce the Southern Gate Team. The All-Stars University Team tanks drive in quickly, stirring up a large dust cloud to conceal their exact positions. A few shots come flying in, and the Southern Gate Team return fire. With no visible targets, both sides blaze away blind into the dust. However, Maho Nishizumi soon notices a conspicuous lack of return fire from the All-Stars University Team tanks. Anchovy eventually confirms that the dust cloud is, in fact, a smokescreen being generated by one of the Pershings. Given that the attack on the southern gate was evidently a decoy, Miho recalls the Ooarai teams, leaving just the Kuromorimine and Pravda tanks to hold the gate. After some time of exchanging fire, Katyusha manages to identify that there are four All-Stars University Team tanks. Hence Maho Nishizumi approves of a quick counteroffensive. Erika Itsumi drives her Tiger II out into the open, catching two Pershings tucked behind the corner off guard. She eliminates one, and the second is knocked out as Maho Nishizumi's Tiger I breaks out and attacks, before dodging around to use the two immobilised tanks as cover from the remaining two tanks. Whilst these two tanks are momentarily distracted, Katyusha also drives out, and immobilises a third Pershing. The last tank, an M24 Chaffee, doesn't fancy its odds against the Southern Gate Team, and takes the opportunity to drive into the theme park whilst they reload. The Southern Gate Team gives chase, but note from the movements of the tank that it is most likely leading them into an ambush. In reality, the Chaffee is just leading them away from the fight. Once developments at the other gates make it clear that support was needed at the amphitheatre, the Northern Gate Team breaks off the chase and rushes to assist. Eastern Utility Gate Despite the initial action at the southern main gate, the bulk of the All-Stars University Team tanks immediately disengage and proceed to circle around the theme park, hugging the wall to avoid observation. Anchovy warns the Eastern Gate Team to expect an assault. Without further warning, the gate door is blown off its hinges in a cloud of smoke. Rosehip rushes forwards down the narrow path, challenging the All-Stars University Team Chaffee to a duel. However, the gun barrel that appears out of the smoke is far longer than that on a Chaffee, or even on a Pershing. Seeing this, Darjeeling frantically calls Rosehip to fall back. Rosehip complies, narrowly evading an incoming shell. Out of the smoke behind her emerges a T28 Super-Heavy Tank. Miho immediately deploys all Ooarai and Saunders tanks to assist the Eastern Gate Team, where the main assault from the All-Stars University Team is clearly taking place. Despite the extra firepower, the Eastern Gate Team can't even slow the lumbering T28, and the super-heavy vehicle advances down the corridor and forces the Eastern Gate Team back. All-Stars University Team Pershings from Megumi Company pour out of the alley close behind it. The All-Stars University Team tanks soon take up positions amongst the buildings, battling with the Eastern Gate Team in numerous corner fights and attempting to split up the dense formation with their firepower. The Eastern Gate Team sticks together tightly, fending off the attacks. Seeing that it isn't working, Alice Shimada has her entire force abruptly shift tactics, presenting a disjointed attack that coaxes the Eastern Gate Team towards an opening in the siege. The T28 bulldozes through a wall and forces the Eastern Gate Team to relocate before they get overrun. Knocking out several Pershing tanks opens up a clear path, and the Eastern Gate Team hastily evacuates the kill zone. Rabbit Team is left behind in the confusion, but manages to escape via a different route. Heading through alleys to the west, the Eastern Gate Team then runs into Rumi Company, which has crossed the park from the west gate and forces the Eastern Gate Team down into an amphitheatre. With their targets crammed together in the amphitheatre, the All-Stars University Team vehicles position themselves around the rim, surrounding almost the entire Ooarai Compound Team. Western Gate The Western Gate Team is left with only the four Chi-Ha-Tan tanks to hold the line after the assault at the eastern utility gate begins. The Chi-Ha-Tan commanders are all for a Chi-Ha-Tan-style frontal charge, but Fukuda proposes a different plan. Rumi Company stages a delayed attack on the gate with four Pershings, but encounters no initial resistance. Whilst crossing a bridge, however, the Pershings come under attack by Chi-Ha-Tan tanks which are hidden under upturned boats or inside huge rubber-duck-shaped balloons. The guerrilla hit-and-run ambush successfully immobilise one Pershing. The second time around, however, the impatience of the Chi-Ha-Tan commanders causes them to accidentally burst the fragile balloons they have wrapped around their turrets, blowing their cover and forcing them to retreat. As the All-Stars University Team switch tactics, Rumi Company starts to purposefully ignore the harassing Chi-Ha-Tan vehicles, continuing on towards their destination even though Nishi feels sure that they have been spotted. After waiting at their next ambush position for some time, the Western Gate Team are informed by Miho that the Eastern Gate Team are being encircled at the amphitheatre. Realising their mistake, the Western Gate Team leave and rush to the scene. In their haste, however, they charge blindly in, and the All-Stars University Team tanks move out of the way, allowing the Chi-Ha-Tan vehicles to slide into the kill zone in the centre of the amphitheatre under their own momentum. Operation Mifune As the T28 blasts through a building wall to outflank the Eastern Gate Team, Rabbit Team scrambles to get away from the huge tank. Darjeeling orders the company to retreat through an alleyway to the west, but Yuuki Utsugi loses her bearings, and Rabbit Team instead retreats north, becoming isolated in the process. Finding themselves alone, the first years stop their tank to get a better look at their surroundings. From their view atop a hill, they can see that the All-Stars University Team have just surrounded the majority of the Ooarai Compound Team. The girls debate over whether they should charge in to try and help. At that moment, Saki Maruyama, seemingly still entranced by a butterfly, taps Azusa Sawa's shoulder. Azusa chides Saki, telling her to ignore the insect and focus on the match, but Saki points past the butterfly, drawing their attention to the huge ferris wheel built atop the hill. Understanding Saki's plan, Rabbit Team drive up to the ferris wheel. Using it's dual weapon arrangement, they destroy the fixings of the huge attraction, beginning Operation Mifune. The ferries wheel begins rolling down the hill, nearly crushes the M3 Lee, then rumbles into the amphitheatre. The Ooarai Compound Team frantically manoeuvres to get out of the way, but the rampaging ferris wheel ricochets around the amphitheatre, threatening to crush them. The hazard also causes the All-Stars University Team to back out of the amphitheatre. Eventually, Naomi lands a crucial shot on the wild ferris wheel, which sends it rolling over the edge. The All-Stars University Team scramble to evade the giant disk, and in doing so create a massive hole in their lines. The Ooarai Compound Team seize the opportunity and rush through the gap, breaking the encirclement. The Northern Gate Team also push forwards, along with Anglerfish Team, pinning down the All-Stars University Team tanks that attempt to follow. Plan F Having determined that the All-Stars University Team tactics make it too dangerous for large formation fighting, Miho Nishizumi disbands the current teams yet again, ordering the Ooarai Compound Team to fight according to "Plan F". Anchovy, still sitting on the roller coaster tracks, acts as their GPS navigation and coordination. The Ooarai Compound Team thus scatter in groups of two or three, each fighting individual skirmishes in different areas of the theme park. Operation Macaroni Zwei Rosehip and Mallard Team drive through a series of narrow alleys and shops, with three Pershings hot on their tail. The two tanks come around a blind corner, whereupon Erwin orders the StuG III to open fire. The All-Stars University Team girls are caught by surprise when the brick wall in front of them shoots and immobilises one of their tanks. It is revealed that the Hippo Team are using wooden camouflage boards to conceal the StuG III in plain sight, a tactic inspired by Anzio's Operation Macaroni. Whilst chasing the Crusader and Char B1 bis, the All-Stars University Team tanks are again led to Hippo Team, who have this time disguised their tank as a vending machine. Another Pershing is knocked out in the ambush. Hippo Team sets up for a third ambush, and the third All-Stars University Team Pershing, commanded by Azumi, is lured towards the firing lane. However, Azumi noses more cautiously around the blind corner, and spots the discrepancy: Hippo Team has used a disguise of a burger stall in front of shop with Chinese markings. This time it is the history buffs who are taken by surprise, and their tank is immobilised. Operation F-Quick The four Chi-Ha-Tan tanks are joined by none other than Duck Team, who immediately take command of the detachment. The Type 89B leads the four light tanks into a large bumper car arena, chased by two Pershings. The nimble Chi-Ha tanks easily evade the Pershings in the cramped environment, so the All-Stars University Team vehicles resort to shooting the huge inflatable animals to clear lines of sight. The Chi-Ha-Tan tanks launch an ambush against the first Pershing, yet the shot fails to penetrate the vehicle's armour plating. Whilst chasing down one tank, one of the Pershing tanks collides roughly with another Chi-Ha, with the huge rubber-duck balloon over its turret obscuring their viewports. The Pershing's crew are then surprised when it is revealed that the Chi-Ha has sneakily rotated its turret backwards inside the balloon, allowing it to fire in unexpected directions and take out the Pershing. The second Pershing chases Duck Team up to the rooftop. Duck Team and two Chi-Ha-Tan vehicles drive down a steep ramp to the ground level. The Pershing follows, but is on the verge of damaging its gun through the long barrel hitting the ground. The gunner rotates the turret to avoid damage, at which point the Type 89B and a Chi-Ha drive on either side of the barrel to pin it in place. The third light tank drives around behind and immobilises the trapped Pershing. Sixth Sense Identifying Anglerfish Team as the command tank, Rumi chases down the Panzer IV and Hetzer. The two Ooarai vehicles slip into a large maze of hedges. Rumi follows, supported by one other Pershing, determined not to lose the Panzer IV. The Hetzer soon vanishes from sight due to its low profile. The narrow confines of the maze make it difficult to turn the turrets on the Pershing tanks. However, the Panzer IV overcomes such restrictions with relative ease, enabling Anglerfish Team to fire backwards and take out one Pershing. Rumi calls for reinforcements, so a Chaffee and a third Pershing enter the maze. The All-Stars University Team tanks attempt to surround and corner Anglerfish Team, but the Panzer IV somehow slips through the net, and Rumi is nearly hit by friendly fire. Relocating the slippery Ooarai tank, the university students attempt to back Miho into a dead end. Just as it seems they have the Panzer IV trapped, Turtle Team fires a shell through multiple layers of hedges and takes out the pursuing Pershing tank. Rumi, up to this point having both cursed and praised Miho's intuition, now notices the CV.33 tankette sitting up on the roller coaster tracks, evidently coordinating the movements of the Ooarai Compound Team. Geronimo! Leopon Team and Anteater Team retreat towards a section of the theme park with a wild-western theme. Accompanying them is Katyusha's T-34/85. Katyusha initially intends to stop running and fight the All-Stars University Team tanks head on, but the Ooarai girls convince her of the benefits of sticking as a team. Three Pershing tanks chase the high schoolers into the wild-west town. One tank continues the pursuit, whilst the other two take parallel routes to come around the front and encircle the Ooarai Compound Team tanks. However, Katyusha notices that the wild western buildings are actually just wooden sets, and that they should be perfectly safe driving through them. Just as the All-Stars University Team tanks are about to enter the street from in front, Leopon Team takes a hard right. The Tiger (P) bulldozes through an entire block of buildings, blindsiding the Pershings and performing a 270-degree drift to eliminate the nearest one. Katyusha follows the Ooarai tanks through the new opening, uses her tank to block a shot aimed at the Type 3 Chi-Nu, then fires backwards to immobilise the Pershing following them through the buildings. Anteater Team duels the last All-Stars University Team tank, the gaming addicts demonstrating the progress to their fitness by literally tossing the shells to each other: The final Pershing is efficiently dispatched. University Counteroffensive With the All-Stars University Team numbers dwindling, Azumi, Megumi and Rumi can only look on in disbelief as the Ooarai Compound Team score victories in multiple small skirmishes throughout the theme park. Whilst beginning to complain about the out-of-place skills of mere high school students, the university girls have their morale lifted by the sound of singing. Alice Shimada, having so far only observed the battle from afar, likens the girls in the Ooarai Compound Team to Boko, fondly handling the plushie she received at the Boko museum. Then, singing the Boko theme song over the radio, she orders her tank, a Centurion Mk.I, to join the battle. This signals the remaining All-Stars University Team forces to also renew their offensive. Ambush at Hiyodorigoe Alice Shimada enters the theme park through the western gate, and is spotted by Anchovy as she does so. Duck Team lies in wait behind a ridge along with the four Chi-Ha-Tan tanks. As the Centurion passes by, the ambush is sprung, all five tanks charging down to engage the lone All-Stars University Team tank. Despite being outnumbered five to one, Alice Shimada demonstrates her incredible Sensha-dō prowess, flawlessly immobilising all four Chi-Ha-Tan vehicles whilst barely taking a scratch. Duck Team summons their guts and charges in for a ram, but Alice Shimada easily avoids them and takes them out. Inelegant Victories After retreating from the amphitheatre, the largest Ooarai Compound Team detachment, composed of the tanks from Kuromorimine, Saunders, and St. Gloriana (excepting Rosehip), retreat towards a castle complex. The T28 super-heavy tank doggedly keeps up the pursuit along with a Chaffee and two Pershings, one of which is commanded by Megumi. After proceeding through a gateway too narrow for the T28 to follow, Darjeeling presumes that their position is relatively safe. However, the T28 activates explosive charges that jettison its second set of tracks, leaving it narrow enough to pass through. Assam's data gathering indicates only a single weak point on the T28. As the T28 begins to drive over a bridge to cross the moat, the Churchill takes up a position underneath the bridge, propped up against the bridge supports so as to fire directly upwards. Orange Pekoe sighs at the fact that this will not be an elegant victory, but Darjeeling is willing to make the sacrifice for Miho's sake. As the T28 crosses over the location where the Churchill is parked, the Sherman Firefly fires at the bridge, destroying a segment and giving Assam a clear line of fire. The Churchill fires up into the underbelly of the T28 as it passes overhead, detonating its fuel tanks and destroying it. However, being trapped on its side between the bridge supports leaves the Churchill also vulnerable; it is thus taken out in turn. Infinite Loop Just as they spot Alice Shimada joining the battle, the Anzio girls discover that they have been spotted. The bad news is delivered by the Chaffee light tank that has just made it onto the roller coaster tracks mere metres away from the CV.33. The CV.33 flees along the roller coaster tracks, and a terrifying chase begins. Whilst Anchovy is proven correct in saying that the tracks up ahead are too narrow for the Chaffee, the All-Stars University Team vehicle straddles the rails and continues the chase of the Anzio tankette. Pepperoni steers expertly as they hurtle through the treacherous course, but the CV.33 seems all but doomed when a second Chaffee appears on the rails in front of them. In desperation, Carpaccio fires the machine gun. At the last possible moment, shots come in from the side to immobilise Chaffee in front. The shots come from the M3 Lee. Rabbit Team, having joyously founded their new role as the "Light Tank Killer", take aim and knock out the second Chaffee, hence saving the Anzio girls. Unfortunately, they have no chance to celebrate their victory, as they are ambushed from behind by Alice Shimada. The M3 Lee is immobilised, although the CV.33 manages to remain unspotted by Alice, and drops off the rails to hitch a ride on the back of the Char B1 bis. Bermuda Attack With barely any forces left to command, the three sub-commanders of the All-Stars University Team contact each other over the radio. Forgoing their guerrilla tactics, Azumi, Megumi and Rumi meet up to form the deadly Bermuda Trio, and take the fight to the Ooarai Compound Team. The platoon of Saunders vehicles challenge the Bermuda Trio across a wide street. However, with rapid manoeuvring, excellent coordination and high speed, the Bermuda Trio blitz the Saunders tanks using evasion and confusion tactics, rapidly immobilising all three Shermans in spectacular fashion. Alice Shimada, in the process of chasing down both Turtle Team and Anteater Team, radios the Bermuda Trio to rendezvous with her in the central plaza. Turtle Team is hit, and the transmission of the Type 3 Chi-Nu also breaks, leaving it to be helplessly knocked out. An Exhilarating Duel Rosehip engages the last All-Stars University Team Chaffee light tank in a one on one duel. The two tanks drive down opposite sides of a canal, firing at each other across the water. Neither tank is able to land a hit, and hence Rosehip determines to get closer. Removing the speed governor on her Crusader, Rosehip brings her tank into a hard turn towards the canal, hitting the kerb with enough speed to launch the cruiser tank into the air and across the gap. Rosehip fires in midair and immobilises the Chaffee, moments before her own tank crashes into the wall beside it and is also rendered inoperable. Operation T-Square Mallard Team spots the All-Stars University Team rearguard, a lone Pershing, sweeping the theme park for stragglers. Anchovy sends her CV.33 to get the tank's attention, driving the low profile tankette up into the Pershing's blind spot. The Pershing attempts to run over the CV.33, but the faster tankette avoids getting rammed and leads the Pershing towards a pond. Anchovy orders the use of Operation T-Square; despite the fact that it has never worked before, this time it is successful, and the light tankette skips across the water at high speed, safely reaching the other side. The Pershing desperately hits the brakes, barely avoiding plunging into the pond, only to be sent tumbling in by a hit to the rear from the Char B1 bis. Anzio arrives at the far side of the pond in one piece, but as they do, Alice Shimada appears and knocks out the tankette with a single hit. Mallard Team misses their retaliatory shot. Alice's gunner doesn't. Slipstream With the Bermuda Trio closing in on the central plaza, Miho Nishizumi calls Maho Nishizumi to regroup with her and take on the threat together. Meanwhile, the remaining forces of the Ooarai Compound Team mass together and rush to intercept the Bermuda Trio, determined to ram the Pershings if necessary. The ramming attempt fails, however, with Rukuriri getting knocked out for her efforts. The remaining tanks, respectively Leopon Team, Katyusha and Erika Itsumi, prove to be slower than the Bermuda Trio's Pershing tanks and are thus unlikely to catch them before they reach the central plaza. However, the automobile club usher their two allies into file behind them, and then unleash the custom modifications they've made to the motor of the Tiger (P). The Tiger (P) devours the distance to the Bermuda Trio, whilst the T-34/85 and the Tiger II keep up in the slipstream. The overstretched engine of the Tiger (P) catches fire and immobilises the vehicle. Katyusha's tank rushes forwards and collides with Rumi's Pershing, holding it stationary for the moment that it takes for Erika Itsumi to finish it off. The other members of the Bermuda Trio finish off the Tiger II and T-34/85 moments later. Shimada Style Showdown The last two tanks remaining on the Ooarai Compound Team are Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV and Maho Nishizumi's Tiger I, both waiting in the central plaza. The last three remaining tanks on the All-Stars University Team enter the plaza; two Pershings commanded by Azumi and Megumi, plus Alice Shimada's Centurion. The last five tanks of the match viciously clash within the plaza. Alice Shimada dominates the centre of the plaza, whilst the members of the Bermuda Trio sweep around the outskirts in pursuit of the Nishizumi sisters. Using a combination attack, Maho Nishizumi forms a barricade to halt Azumi's Pershing whilst Miho takes it out. The Panzer IV suppresses the Centurion Mk.I whilst the Tiger I leads Megumi underneath a swinging boat ride, firing at the attraction so that it swings back like a pendulum hammer and knocks the Pershing backwards, leaving it an easy target that is quickly immobilised. Alice Shimada descends from the high ground and targets the Tiger I. Both the Tiger I and Panzer IV return fire, but the shots are missed or deflected off the Centurion's armour plating. Anglerfish Team attempts a drifting manoeuvre that was the game-winner in the national tournament finals, but Alice outmanoeuvres them whilst trading fire with both tanks. The Centurion switches to high explosive ammunition, and begins destroying cover in the plaza. Anglerfish Team uses the dynamic battlefield as moving shields for their tank. As collateral damage devastates the plaza, flying debris hits a single-person Boko ride, setting it into motion. The tanks continue to battle through the plaza, manoeuvring at high speeds and attacking from unexpected angles, each side trying to out-position or out-gun the other. As Miho Nishizumi turns to signal to Maho, Alice Shimada suddenly drives her tank straight through an attraction to split the between the Tiger I and Panzer IV, sending both spinning out of control. The Centurion whirls around, looking for the kill on Anglerfish Team. At the exact moment that the Centurion's gun aims on the rear of the stationary Panzer IV, the Boko ride walks into the line of fire. For a fraction of a second, Alice Shimada hesitates, and Anglerfish Team barely dodges out of the way. Regrouping with Maho Nishizumi atop the fake mountain, Anglerfish Team drive straight down the staircase towards the Centurion. The Tiger I drives directly behind, and aims its gun at the rear of the Panzer IV. Miho gives a single nod, and Maho Nishizumi fires a blank that propels the Panzer IV forwards into an unavoidable collision with the Centurion, wherein Anglerfish Team plants a shell from point blank range into its turret ring. A tense moment of silence passes as the Sensha-dō officials confirm the results of the match. The outcome is announced: All All-Stars University Team tanks are immobilised. One Ooarai tank, the Tiger I, remains active. Therefore, the victory goes to Ooarai Girls Academy. Trivia *The hill contested by Team Sunflower in Operation Bumpy is designated as Hill 203. This is a reference to the Siege of Port Arthur during the Russo-Japanese War, where overwhelming Japanese artillery superiority eventually forced the entrenched Russian defenders from a strategically important hilltop. *Operation Mifune in the ferris wheel scene is a reference to Spielberg's comedy 1941, Seven Samurai, which Japanese actor Mifune Toshiro famously played the role of the enemy captain. Rabbit Team are also seen watching the film the night before the match (as they did with Kelly's Heroes in Episode 10 before the match against Kuromorimine). The same mocked up M3 Lee built from a Sherman tank appears (as Spielberg couldn't get his hands on a real M3 Lee as he wanted). *As the Chi-Ha-Tan students prepare to implement Plan F, Kinuyo Nishi emboldens her comrades with a compelling speech. The wording of her address - "Ooarai's fate depends upon the result of this battle: Let every man do his utmost duty" - references Admiral Togo at the Battle of Tsushima. *In front of the hedge maze is a statue of a Tortoise A39 Super Heavy Assault Tank. *Leopon Team nickname themselves "Geronimo" in a Western decor whilst being chased by Pershing tanks. This is a reference to American General John J. Pershing who fought against the Apache chief Geronimo whilst he was a 2nd Lieutenant under the command of General Nelson Miles during the Indian Wars in 1886. *In the scene where the Type 89B and a Chi-Ha trap a Pershing by locking its gun barrel in place, the crew members of both tanks attempt to help by pushing against the inside walls of their tanks. This is a reference to Duck Team's role in immobilising the Maus during Episode 12. *The building where Duck Team and the Chi-Ha-Tan tanks fight against the M26 Pershings resembles a Land Cruiser P1000 Ratte, a German WWII Wonder Weapon project. *The fact that the T28 Super Heavy Tank was defeated while crossing a bridge may be a reference to development-stage fears that the T28 would be too heavy to make use of bridges. *Rosehip's action of removing her speed limiter in her duel against the Chaffee is a reference to the real Crusader drivers in WW2 North African Campaign, who often removed speed limiter, only to have their engines break down more often. *Nakajima's line when she boosts up the motor of the Tiger(P); "Go, Supersonic Prince!" is a reference to the late Brazilian Formula 1 driver Ayrton Senna who was called the Supersonic Prince in Japan. *During the final battle in the central plaza, Alice Shimada signals for a switch to High Explosive ammunition with a hand signal sometimes associated with warding off bad luck. Ironically, the outcome of the match was heavily influenced by the decidedly unlucky (for Alice) moment that the Boko ride walked in front of the Centurion's gun. *Alice's love for Boko came to be her undoing due to her hesitation to shot in Boko Ride's presence for too long. On the other hand, Miho ignored Boko ride and commanded Mako to move forward to get away from Alice's cannon which would be deadly for Panzer IV. This fact may indicate the difference between two girls loving Boko. The one with her friends around was not distracted, while the lonely and isolated one was as it seemed Boko was her only solace she (ever) had. Category:Battles Category:Annihilation Match